Hakuouki: The Kitsune Warrior
by strawberrykimicream
Summary: Senhime has brought a "special" person to the Shinsengumi. But will this person cause one of the biggest wars to break out? And let drama happen within the Shinsengumi? Find out to read. WARNING:Gore, profanity, and nudity. Oc x Everyone.
1. The Mystery Person

-Japan, Kyoto January, 5th 1821-

The night was cold and rainy. The snow was still falling ever so lightly. But... The air was odd and night was different as though something was in it... Like something was coming. Big and strong it was. All those around could feel it but brushed it off as nothing. Oh they were so wrong to do that.

...

"We're almost there, A!"

Just outside of Kyoto was Senhime on a horse. But someone was infront of her riding the horse. Their black cape blowing hard against the wind as Senhime held onto their waist tightly so not to fall off. As they rode into Kyoto, the winds became stronger and they both knew they would have to find shelter soon. As she looked ahead she could see the Shinsengumi's head quearters.

"Almost there, just a little farther." she said.

...

As they rode, Hajikata and everyone sat to eat.

"Harada! My muscles are bigger than yours will ever be." Nagakura said with a grin as he began to flex.

"In your dreams, Nagakura." now Harada stood to pose, showing.

"Both of you sit and eat." Hajikata commanded. Everyone looked down at their food. Burnt salmon and rice...

"Dammit! We need a woman Iin the house." Nagakura yelled. "This is crap!" Toudou cringed as Saito sipped his tea.

"Sorry that I can not cook." he said calmly but glared at Nagakura.

"I-I mean it's delicious!" he forced himself to eat as Okita began to laugh and caugh a tad bit.

"Are you alright? " Hajikata quickly said. He was always worried for Okita even if he didn't show it.

"Yeah. But I don't know about him." Nagakura turned green and passed out as soon as gobbling everything.

There was then multiple knocks on the door. Everyone turned their attention as Hajikata got up to answer.

(A/N Chizuru does not exist here.)

"Yes?" he said as he saw Senhime.

"Oh thank god. You have to let us in!" she was shivering in her own skin, looking up at him.

"It's cold out. Please come in." the person in the black cloak followed her closely.

"Thank you. You saved our lives tonight." they were both led to the room where supper was being held.

"May I ask you why you're here and who this is?" he said, politely.

"This is my servent and I came here to ask you for something... Privately hopefully. " the door opened as warm laughing was heard.

"Oh Senhime! Why're you here?" Harada jumped up. A suprised look upon his face. Hajikata nodded to her favor.

"Buisness with Hajikata is all. Sorry to disturbe." she bowed as everyone had to her.

"Let's go to my study. It will be more privet there. You there, why don't you take my place?" he looked at A as the servant striaghtend themself.

"It's okay A. It'll be only for a few minutes." with that, she left. A sat down where Hijikata had and looked around.

"Hi there. I'm Harada." waving at A with a goofy grin upon his face.

"So why don't you take your hood down?" Toudou suggested. A shook their head.

"Why don't you talk?" he added.

"Toudou that's rude." Saito sipped his tea again.

"Sorry. You don't have to if you don't wanna." Toudou apologized as he looked at A. A shook a bit.

...

"Hajikata I need you to take my servant in." her voice had almost sounded desperate.

"Why?"

"The oni... You know they're growing stronger as the days go by. A isn't any normal servant of mine. A is inhuman and knows full well. But hasn't gotten to the age of turning yet. The oni knows of A and will try and take it, the power that is. It's very strong. And I know you could use all the help you could get. So please. I know it's a very big deal and I will repay you back. That I can keep."

Hijikata thought before answering.

"Alright. In return... Can A cook?" she quickly nodded.

"A cooks all my meals. They're very cool." she smiled but had a look on her face, a verrry familiar look. He groaned.

"You can stay for the night." her face lit up as she jumped up.

"Thank you!" she squeled loudly as she ran to A. "We get to stay the night! Let's go to bed." Senhime grabbed A's wrist as A smiled.

...

After they were shown to their rooms, Senhime snuck out of her room and into A's.

"I'm really going to miss you. You know that right?" she crawled into the futon and snuggled into A. A nodded and closed their eyes as they put they're hand on her head. Soon she fell asleep but A was awake, trying to cherish the small moment. But had soon had fallen asleep aswell. And sadly morning.

Senhime's horse was saddled up and everyone was outside.

"A I don't want you to miss me... Oh who am I kidding. I want you to miss me but live out your days happily. I promise we won't be separated for long." she lay a soft hand on A's cheek and kissed A's forehead. She'd then gotten up on her horse and was ready to leave.

"You have you're food correct? Good. Now Hime please be safe on your journy back " Nijikata said with a sturn face. She nodded before waving and leaving.

"Hey so-" Harada was cut off by looking at the tears dropping from A's chin.

"H-hey c'mon a real man doesn't cry." A kept sniffing before turning around, only their mouth is shown just as before.

"M-man?" a feminem voice came from A as a few looked confused just as A did.

* * *

Yo! So this is my first Hakuouki story and I hope to make it as long and wonderous as possible as I can but first I have a few things to say. Chizuru is not in this story but my Oc. And most things will not be historicaly correct. I will be making up my own fights, wars, and things such as that becomes it is far more interesting to read of fights and such you wouldn't think would exist. And if I wrote any old fight then you would expect what would happen do ha! You HAVE to have suprises. Xb That is all.-kimi


	2. The Start of a Story

**Hakuouki: **The Kitsune Warrior

**Chapter 2: **The start of a story

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the events of what happen in this story, Akane and future characters.

* * *

-Japan, Kyoto January, 6th 1821-

"Yeah aren't you a man?" Nagakura said. A slowly shook her head.

"H-hime never told you. " her voice came out like smooth honey.

"No. I'm terribly sorry for that mistake." Hijikata stepped up to apologize.

"I-it was my fault. I-I should have said something sooner." her cheeks were a little pink but no one could see.

(A/N She always has her cloak on.)

"Well why didn't you?" Toudou said.

"I'm very shy with o-others than Hime." she rubbed her knuckles together as everyone nodded, now understanding. Nagakura slapped his hand onto her shoulder.

"Well don't worry! You don't have to be shy around us." his big goofy grin coming back. A could feel tears coming but she held them in. She knew it'd be silly to cry now of all times.

"Let us all go back inside and have some tea." Sannan smiled and headed back Iinside as they all followed.

"P-please allow me to make tea." she took off her cloak to reveal long wavy white hair. It looked as silky as honey milk tea. She turned to look at them with ruby red eyes. Everyone stood with amazment. Did this girl really have white hair and red eyes?

"Come on everyone!" Hijikata yelled.

"Ow! Quit being so loud." Nagakura covered his ears and walked to the room where their meals were always.

Hijikata hit him in the back of the head as A came running down the hall with the tea.

"Forgive me for taking s-so long."

"Good. Now that everyone is here let's introduce our selves properly. " Hijikata was the first.

"Hijikata Toshizou, second in command." he stood up.

"Isami Kondou, commander."

"Nagakura-" so on and so forth. Everyone but A had introduced themself.

"Akane Yuzuki, u-um... A 15 year old." Akane slowly sat down.

"Ohhhh. So Senhime gave you a nickname. Would've be easiar if she told us your name." Toudou said.

She nodded as she got back up, tripping on Nagakuras leg and into Toudous lap. Their eyes met, blue to red as both their cheeks became heated.

"A-ahh! I'm so sorry." quickly getting up, bowing, she runs from the room.

Harada grinned a tad bit.

"Someone has a girlfrieeeend."

"Shut up, Nagakura!" Toudou yelled as he got up as well and ran from the room. "Idiot... We only met her today..." he had a slight blush on his cheeks but brushed it off as nothing.

"O-oh no." Akane covered her face. "Why do I have to be such a clumsy fool? If only I didn't fall on him." she then rolled herself into a ball and sobed to herself.

...

"Sannan, have you heard from those two yet? " Hajikata said as he stopped Sannan.

"Yes. They're both embarrassed of the situation and afraid to see each other." he couldn't help but laugh as Hijikatappinched the bridge of his nose.

"Kids these days, getting worried over frivoulus things. Ask Akane chan to cook dinner and for each to be AT dinner." Sannan nodded as they parted ways Iin the corridor.

Sannan knocked of Akanes door. "May I come in?" he asked, ever so politely. Akane quickly ppicked herself up and wiped her tears away.

"Y-yes." he opened the sliding door and walked in slowly.

"Hijikata asked of me to ask you if you would cook dinner. " he smiled at her as she quickly nodded.

"Of course!"

"Great. Dinner will be soon." he turned on his heel as Akane walked out aswell, closing the door behind her to go get dinner ready.

"La, la, li da. Wood pecker, your poisoned beak.." she sung to herself a small children's song.

"You have a pretty voice." she jumped at the sound of Toudou's voice.

"T-thank you..." her gaze turned back to the food.

"I want to apologize for earlier. I mean I-" he was cut off by Akane quickly coming up to him.

"No! I-I mean I was the one that fell on you.. I should be apologizing!" the next thing she heard was him laughing.

"Haha I came here to say sorry but I guess we both thought the same." he had a cute and sweet laugh, she thought As she joined him in the laughter.

"Sooo what are you cooking?" he looked over her shoulder and smelled.

"I made miso soup, soy beans with rice and egg, and salmon. I-I hope it's to all your liking."

"Ya hoo!" there, was both Harada and Nagakura.

"Edible food! " Harada yelled.

"Is it ready?" Sannan came around the corner. "It smells wonderful." Akabe pouted as she waved her spoon.

"Dinner is almost ready but I have to prepare." they began clearing out but not before Toudou smiles at her, giving him one back in return.

...

Akane set everyones bowls and plates with the food and poured the tea.

"Looks delicious!" Nagakura began shoving the food into his mouth, moaning.

"Was it that good? " Narada asked as Nagakura quickly nodded .

"Mmm. This is great Akane!" Even Saitou began eating and everyone looked at him.

"It's good." he said. Akane became very happy.

"I'm glad you all like it." as she smiled her warm smile, Nagakura threw himself at her, crying.

"Thank you, Akane! You're a goddess!" she blushed as Saitou and Narada tried to pull him off of her. She looked over at Toudou as he smiled at her, she smiled back and knew that she was going to have fun here.

To those who've read my story, I thank you. Though it's hardly even the beginning of the beginning. Still thank you. I also know it's very hard to find this story but does not mean I'll forget this story. I've thought about it since last year. No turning back!-kimi


End file.
